


The Mask

by maples



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maples/pseuds/maples
Summary: What should have happened in TROS
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Mask

Rey and Kylo Ren stood off, facing each other. A sudden silence devoured the moment.

Rey's eyes smoldered, piercing through to Kylo's. "I can see through the cracks in your mask."

A pause.

Rey continued. "And you're ugly as fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> i am NOT sorry. (ok maybe a little)
> 
> i really, really did think this during the movie. i have not been able to get it out of my head since. my boyfriend didnt laugh that much at my stupid joke so maybe you will
> 
> also, as jokey as this is, this is teeny tiny practice for a possible .. wait for it .... dont hurt me ....... reylo fic in the future. i have never written either of the characters before, wish me luck


End file.
